


A secret errand

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Car Sex, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Secrets, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slippery ice patches are the root of all evil, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine gets injured in a mysterious way and Percival don’t know what to make of it, especially since Gwaine won’t tell him how it happened…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret errand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little anda I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“For the last fucking time, I wasn’t bloody drunk!” Gwaine shouted at his boyfriend.

“Then why the hell won’t you tell me what the hell you were doing?” Percival shouted back and Gwaine winced. It wasn’t often that Percival was angry enough to lose control like this and he’d forgotten just how loud Percival could be. Their neighbour next door decided to join in by banging the wall and shouting at them to shut up.

“You shut up!” both men answered in chorus and for a while blessed silence reigned. At last Percival sighed heavily, swept a hand over his face and composed himself.

“We better get going, otherwise we’ll be late.” He hoisted both of their bags over his shoulder and supported Gwaine through the door and into the car. It was going to be one long, very awkward journey.

 

After two hours of complete silence Percival couldn’t be quiet anymore.

“I know that you don’t want to talk about this, Gwaine” he said calmly, “but I need to know what happened.”

“It’s none of your business” Gwaine snapped. He just wanted to forget the whole incident which was hard enough even without his boyfriend’s questions, as the broken bone in his foot and the accompanying throbbing ache kept reminding him.

“I’m only going to ask you this once” Percival continued as if he hadn’t heard. “And if you can’t answer me truthfully then I’m afraid I won’t be celebrating Christmas with you.” Gwaine whipped around to stare surprisedly at his boyfriend.

“What are you talking about?”

“Were you seeing Cenred?” Percival asked.

“What?” Gwaine exclaimed. “You thought that I… that I cheated on you? You bloody tosser, I would never do that! Stop the bloody car right now!” Percival pulled over and didn’t turn to look at Gwaine before he’d stopped the car completely.

“How could you even think that?” Gwaine murmured, struggling with the door and his crutches. “I’m going to…” Before he managed to do more than undo his seatbelt Percival locked the car doors and put a heavy hand on Gwaine’s knee to stop him. Gwaine still refused to look at him and Percival sighed.

“Then what am I supposed to believe? They call me from the hospital and you yell at them because you didn’t want them to contact me, you were found in the area where your ex-boyfriend lives and you refuse to tell me what business you had there and somehow you have managed to break a bone in your foot. So tell me Gwaine, what exactly am I supposed to think?”

 

Gwaine had to admit that Percival had a point but it still stung. He’d abandoned his player lifestyle when he met Percival and he’d hoped that his boyfriend felt that he could trust him. Still, they’d get through this as well, even if it wasn’t in the way that he had envisioned. He took a deep breath.

“I had hoped to do this a bit differently but…” Gwaine shrugged and turned to look straight at Percival. “I didn’t want the hospital to call you because I didn’t want to worry you and I didn’t want you to know where I was found. Not because I’ve cheated on you with Cenred, I haven’t seen him since we broke up, but because I’ve was there on a secret errand that I didn’t want you to know about just yet. I didn’t think that I’d be so stupid as to slip on a bloody ice patch and ruin everything.” He swallowed and continued. “Anyway, I do hope you forgive me for not going down on one knee and all that but given the circumstances…” Gwaine indicated his foot and the fact that they were sitting in a car and nervously swallowed again. “Percival, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to ask you if you’ll marry me?” He pulled his hand from the coat pocket and opened it to reveal a simple golden ring with an inscription resting on his palm.

 

For long moments they just stared at each other, Gwaine nervously and Percival completely gobsmacked.

“So you…” he stammered. “The ring, you went to Elyan’s workshop” he uttered with a sudden realization. “But Gwaine, that must have cost a fortune, you shouldn’t have…”

“Is that a no?” Gwaine said, still holding out the ring with a hand that shook slightly.

“Yes!” Percival blurted out and then realized what he’d just said. “I mean no! I mean of course I want to marry you!”

 

They did, in fact, arrive late to the Christmas dinner. Not so much because they started their journey too late but because the improvised stop dragged out to last well over two hours and would probably have been even longer, if a police car had not pulled up and advised them to move along before they got arrested for public indecency. When they finally arrived nobody commented on the fact that they were late since Percival’s new ring and Gwaine’s rather prominent love bite on the neck more than explained the reason for their tardiness.


End file.
